


Once upon a Time

by ViciousBunny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fairytail, Other, Seriously give this a read, if this flops ignore me, im so tired, its a great bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousBunny/pseuds/ViciousBunny
Summary: A nice bedtime story for all you #SaveShadowhunters Shadowfams out there.





	Once upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The shadowfam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+shadowfam).



Once upon a time there was a magical show, with magical LGBT+ representation, POC in positions of power, Strong women that take no bullshit from anyone, a show that touched on very serious real life matters. This Magical unicorn of a show was Cancelled by the Evil network because of “economic reasons”. So the Magical shows Fandom decided to band together and defeat the evil network and win their show back.  
They decided that along with tweeting, emailing, and pulling funds for a plane banner, billboard, subway ads, and bus ads, that they would also try to do some good in the world as well and set up 2 charities and partnered with another show to help with theirs. This strong and determined fandom was called the Shadowfam. The ShadowCounsel all got together and made a schedule and a list of things the Shadowfam should do and so they set out on their long journey. It wasn’t an easy journey by any means. They lost some fighters along the way, they were tired, angry, and faced many surprising foes along the way. At many points they felt used, abused, like no one was hearing them or cared, but they persisted. They kept going because they weren’t going to let anyone stop them no matter what. Some thought their fight was silly, others tried to bring them down, but some...some joined them in their hunt and were welcomed with open arms. The shadowfam faced the evil network, Flyingbook stans, vicious trolls, and found that they had possibly been betrayed by someone they believed to be on their side but they still fought. They fought against it all and held their heads high, they never gave up and wouldn’t until their mission is completed. They were called the ShadowFAM because even though they were spread all throughout the world and many didn’t know each other in real life, they were, ARE, a family, and this family will NOT walk away from this. We won’t give up until our story has a happy ending. 

Not the end and NotOurLastHunt   
Keep fighting.


End file.
